


There’s a Possibility

by LadyShadowDancer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Slice of Life, Ward of Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowDancer/pseuds/LadyShadowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane becomes a ward of Winterfell when he is eleven years old and meets young Sansa Stark. The two grow up together and friendship turns into love. [Drabble for every year]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction ever and hopefully it wont be the last! I'm really excited to finally post it and want to thank my amazing friend who edited it for me even though she had no Game of Thrones background. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

　　Sandor Clegane stared ahead at the snow covered road. He had sat in silence on the cart the whole trip to Winterfell, the home of the noble Stark family, and from now on it was to be his home too.  
　　“Almost there boy”. Sandor didn’t have to turn his head to see the man give a furtive glance his way, fear or disgust seeping into his eyes as he beheld his scarred face. The same look he had received from everyone since he was six. Since his brother had shoved his face into the flames. Sandor gave a grunt in response.  
　　In the distance Winter Town had come into view and just beyond that the great walls that surrounded Winterfell; soon the snow falling from the sky thinned and the great castle was in his view. He would have been more amazed by it if he hadn’t grown up in the shadow of Casterly Rock his whole life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Eddard Stark walked swiftly to the gate, his family waiting there already for him. He smiled at his wife holding their youngest daughter Arya, Brandon was still indoors at nearly a year old there was no need to have him outdoors unnecessarily. Sansa shifted anxiously at her mother's feet, she smiled up at him. Robb and Jon greeted him first, Eddard placed a hand on each of the boys shoulders proud of how well they were growing.  
　　The cart carrying Sandor Clegane rode through the gate, Eddard watched their ward exit the cart, he was taller than his sons though he couldn’t be much older than them. “Hello Sandor I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell” He smiled kindly, Sandor's expression never changed from his set grimace “This is my wife Lady Catelyn, she's holding Arya, and there is Sansa, Robb and Jon, our youngest, Brandon, is inside resting”  
　　Sandor looked to the Stark family. When his eyes landed on Sansa she frowned and clutch at her mother's skirts, she looked like a scared little bird, her large blue eyes gleaming with fear before she turned her gaze to the ground.  
　　“Hello” Robb stepped forward, holding his hand out to Sandor who hesitated before extending his own “It’s nice to meet you. Would you like Jon and I to show you around?”  
　　Sandor looked to his new Lord who gave an encouraging nod. “Alright” he responded.  
　　The three boys walked off and Sandor quickly learned the layout of the grounds. “Over there is where we train, we learn to use swords and bows, do you know who to fight?”  
　　“Yes.”  
　　“How old are you” Jon peeped up.  
　　“Eleven.”  
　　“You’ve got two years on me then, how about we spar later?” Robb challenged.  
　　Sandor smiled, the burned part of his lips twitched “I would like that”  
　　“Robb? Jon?” a small voice behind them squeaked.  
　　“What is it Sansa?” Robb asked his little sister.  
　　When Sandor looked to the girl she avoided his face, a small hand tangling into the curls of her red hair. “Mum says to come in for supper now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 12 & 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sandor stalked to the edge of the field heading into the woods. He had been at Winterfell nearly a year now and he had made a habit of taking a stroll while the stark family visited the Godswoods.  
　　There was a crunch of leaves behind him, he slowly turned and saw red hair dart behind a tree he smirked at the little girls attempt to follow him. He continued on his way smiling to himself every time she made a miss step or broke a twig but he never let her know he had heard until he reached a small pond "Alright little bird come on out now."  
　　"How did you know?" Sansa Stark peeked out behind an oak tree slowly approaching Sandor, her eyes tentatively darted to his scars. The Starks had been kinder than most when faced with his horrid appearance.  
　　"You are not as sneaky as you think" She pouted at his words.  
　　"Why don't you ever pray to the Gods?" She knelt beside him her hand making little circles in the water.  
　　"Don’t see any reason too, have never done me any good" he grunted. Sansa frowned slightly then jumped up, startling the boy, she stared up into his eyes happily, once again he thought of how small she seemed compared to him, "Let's play a game Sandor! Ill hide and you must find me".  
　　Before he could respond the girl was running off to the woods giggling the whole way. Sandor closed his eyes and waited a few minutes before turning and chasing after the little bird.  
　　Later when the sun was low in the sky and their breaths were visible in the cooling air Sandor and Sansa trudged back to the main house. "Can I come play with you again next time we go to the Godswoods?"  
　　"Of course" Sandor answered knowing it wouldn't matter if he had said no this little bird had been following him around the keep a lot lately.  
　　"Robb, Jon and Arya can come too?" She smiled at the ground careful of her foot steps in the building snow.  
　　"Sure little bird that would be fun". Sometimes he still felt unsettled in the North, the Starks were generous to him and he wasn't use to having someone wanting him around and wanting to play games with him. His own brother would never play silly games of hide and seek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 13 & 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sansa settled down on the edge of the training grounds, she had just finished her lessons and her mother had let her take some lemon cakes with her while she watch the boys. Arya tottered behind her watching the boys practice intently, eyes sparkling and little gasps escaping with every swing of a sword.  
　　Sansa smoothed her dress out "Arya if you want any sweets you have to sit down." Her sister ignored her and soon ran closer to the boys standing beside Jon asking questions a mile a minute.  
　　Sansa daintily bit into a lemon cake. More for me then she smiled to herself loving the burst of flavor on her tongue  
　　"Sweets already little bird?" Sansa jumped, she hadn't noticed Sandor approaching her, she nodded to him softly. "How were your lessons?"  
　　"We learned about house sigils! I know all the Stark Bannermen House sigils off by heart".  
　　"Do you now?" Sandor eased down on the ground, sitting across from her, he sat slightly hunched his body dwarfed the little girl, he had grown more over the last few weeks.  
　　"I’ll tell you them there is House Cerwyn: black battle axe, House Bolten: red flayed man, House Mormont: black bear, House Glover: silver mailed fist..." Sansa continued to prattle off Houses and their respective sigils with calm practice, but as she neared the end she felt her common disappointment that they did not have prettier sigils she could remember. "My favorite is House Manderly: white merman with green hair" she smiled proudly at her accomplishment, Septa Mordane and Maester Luwin were always praising her.  
　　"Aye I bet seeing as it is the closest thing to pretty you could daydream about while in lessons. I imagine your sister enjoyed the lesson very much." The two turned to watch Arya swing a stick at Robb while Jon cheered her on.  
　　"She liked House Cerwyn and Dustin most of all"  
　　Sandor smirked and turned his gaze back to hers. "I always liked House Ryswell sigil."  
　　"A black horses head with red eyes and mane" Sansa quickly supplied the imagery. "Why do you know the Stark Bannermen sigils? Which noble house is your family sworn to?"  
　　"I was taught the house sigils just as you and it is the Lannisters: golden lions" he supplied when her face scrunched up trying to think of their sigil "You will like learning the others, House Tyrell is a golden rose" Sansas smile brightened  
　　"How beautiful" She sighed then reached for another lemon cake but before she bit into it she handed one to Sandor  
　　"Thank you little bird" he didn't care too much for sweets but still accepted her offer knowing she would not easily give them up to anyone. Sansa frowned  
　　"Why do you call me that I am not a bird I am a wolf" she was clearly referring to her own house sigil.  
　　Sandor chuckled "Robb and Jon are wolves, seven hells even Arya is a wolf but you are a little bird through and through" Sansas face reddened at his cuss even though it was not nearly as bad as the ones he used when alone with the stark boys. She didn't seem happy to be called a bird among her family of wolves... she was nearly as out of place as him.  
　　"What is the House Clegane sigil?" Sandors face darkened, his scars twitched the way they always did when he was asked of his home  
　　"Three hounds. I am a hound. In the wolves den."He murmured staring at the little cake in his hand he didn't expect to feel the girls tiny hand pat his head gingerly avoiding contact with his scars  
　　"I’ll keep you safe." She smiled kindly "You are my hound." Sandor felt a pang in his chest when he stared into her Tully blue eyes then pulled his face from her hand and scarfed down the cake. Sansa giggled and ate hers with the same vigor.  
　　"Sansa are you bothering Sandor?" Robb asked as he and the others joined the two, he scooped up two cakes handing one to Arya who munched happily.  
　　"She's no bother" Sandor's voice seemed gruffer when the other boys were around. Sansa liked that he would be more soft spoken to her at times. Jon snatched the last cake and split it with her. The five children spent rest of the day together, laughing and play fighting with sticks. The hound felt more at ease than usual in this den of wolves that contained one little chirping bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2, thanks again to everyone who read the first chapter and are back for more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 14 & 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　“Mother has been in her room all day, I heard her crying” Sansa walked the grounds of Winterfell with Sandor.  
　　“She is having a baby, it is supposed to be painful” Sandor had to slow his pace several times when she would start to jog lightly beside him “Surely you remember when Brandon was born”  
　　“It didn't last as long on this. It feels like forever” she whined  
　　“Think of how Lady Catelyn must feel” He felt the girls hand slip into his, another habit of hers, his face scrunched up as he looked to the side opposite of where she walked next him. “Do you hope for another brother or sister?”  
　　“A sister of course! Arya is more like a boy anyways. Always dirty and fighting. I want a sister who is lady like”  
　　Sandor snorted “The poor little bird all alone” he teased her.  
　　“Do you have any siblings?”   
　　It was a natural question. Sandor had never openly talked of his family with any of the Starks. Eddard and Catelyn surely knew the entire story of his family since he was their ward but respected his reluctance to discuss House Clegane “I have a brother and I once had a sister.”  
　　“What is she like? Is she my age?”  
　　“I-I don't remember her very much she didn't stay in this world long”  
　　“Oh” Sansa thought for a moment “Is that why you won't pray to the Gods?”  
　　Sandor scowled at her “You know I don’t like to speak of the Gods. What good do they do! They took her and scarred my face and-.” He closed his eyes trying to calm the rage inside of him, the little bird pulled her hand from his and trembled slightly, he had to remember she was still a young child who couldn’t understand these things.  
　　“I’m sorry” she muttered weakly, he growled then snatched her hand up again stiffly continuing their walk to nowhere.   
　　“You are very lucky little bird, you have a kind family, loving, if the gods do offer blessings than you have been favored by them.” He didn't want to look at her in that moment he was too embarrassed. Sansa smiled and tightened her hold on his hand.  
　　“Maybe mother is feeling better now. Shall we go back?” The two headed back to the keep soon after Sansa and her siblings were let into their parents chamber to greet their new little brother Rickon. Sandor shuffled down the stairs and outside, he thought of his sister and before long he found himself standing before the gods tree. A prayer on the tip of his tongue before he could utter any words his hand raised to touch the wreaked side of his face, he glowered, turned and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 15 & 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　“I still think Brandon is too young to go on the hunt with you, he is only 5 Eddard.” Lady Catelyn chided her husband  
　　“He won't be hunting and the boy wishes to come along, he will be fine.” Lord Eddard smiled at his wife leaned in close to whisper something in her ear before placing a kiss on her lips. Sandor turned his head away from their intimacy. The Stark men were heading out for a hunt, a short trip Eddard had assured and Sandor had been invited along as usual. He looked forward to practicing his bow on a moving target  
　　“Shall we place a wager on who will catch the most game?” Robb slapped a hand on Sandor's back “Jon come here” Robb eagerly waved him over “What shall the prize be?” he asked after Jon and Sandor accepted the challenge.  
　　“20 Silver stags from each to the winner” Sandor supplied, knowing he did not have that money but confident that by the day's end his wallet would be filled with 40 silver stags.   
　　The hunting party set out into the woods, Arya had kicked up a fuss about not being allowed to join them “I don’t want to sew! Sansa can do it fine on her own I want to go with them.” Sandor chuckled remembering her cries of outrage. Sansa hadn’t come to see them off probably resigned to her room with her ladies talking of pretty things and cakes.  
　　Sandor spotted a hare off to his left he pulled back the bow calmly, he felt the air brush his face as he let go of the string the arrow catching the critter in the eye, he smiled a cruel looking smile with his scars twisting about his lips “That’s one” he called to Robb and Jon swinging the hare by its feet before latching it to his belt.  
　　As the day went on the party drove deeper into the woods, Sandor was in the lead for game but Robb was close to surpassing him.  
　　“Father look!” Bradons voice yelled over the small hill, the men rushed over to the boy who pointed at a huge stag dead at the base of a tree. Its body torn apart   
　　“What could have killed it?”   
　　“A mountain lion?”  
　　Eddard frowned “There are no mountain lions in these woods” he took Brandon's hand before continuing forward past the carcass Sandor watched him follow a very clear trail of blood and large animal prints. What beast could leave such prints he wondered. They climbed another slope and at the top lay a freakishly large wolf. The party circled the beast that had one of the stags antlers jammed within its lifeless chest. Small yelps came from little pups that attempted to drink from their mother.  
　　The group was silent “A dire wolf” Eddard supplied  
　　“There are no dire wolves south of the wall” Robb countered  
　　“Now there are five” Jon picked one of the pups up and brought it to Brandon “You want to hold it?”  
　　The boy took the pup in hand, it was quite large in his arms even for being so young, Brandon looked apprehensive “Where will they go? Their mothers dead”  
　　“They won't survive long down here, it would be better to give them a quick death” Sandor knew Lord Eddard was doing what he felt was the most humane and honorable thing, as he always did “They won't last without their mother”  
　　Sandor drew his dagger and reached for a pup “No!” Brandon cried out  
　　“Put your dagger away Sandor” Robb snapped at him  
　　“I don't take orders from you” Sandor returned  
　　“Please father” Brandon continued to plead  
　　“Lord Stark there are five pups” Jon looked at the litter “One for each of the Stark children. The dire wolf is the sigil of your house you were meant to have them” Clearly he had not included himself in that count, being a bastard Snow, Sandor noted that Jon had taken to calling his father Lord Stark more often now that he was older.  
　　Eddard took a deep breath “You will train them yourselves, you’ll feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves.” And walked away although Sandor knew that Eddard would not hold to his words, he would help his children every step of the way even if it was indirectly.   
　　Jon began lifting pups handing one to Robb, Sandor took the last two “What about you?” Brandon asked Jon  
　　Sandor had turned to leave behind Robb but hesitated to listen to Jon's words “I am not a Stark, get on” Jon began to follow the group when they heard a small wolf cry he turned and knelt picking a pure white pup up that had hidden behind its mother.  
　　“That one's yours then” Sandor grunted to the boy, secretly glad that the boy had a reason to feel like part of his own family even if he could never take the Stark name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　When the party returned Arya came bursting out the castle doors excited to see the game that had been caught and stopped when she saw the wolf pups, Sandor handed her one of the pups in his hands, the larger of the two with grey fur. Her golden eyes looked into Aryas “Is she mine?” Sandor nodded to the small child.  
　　Arya held the pup high above her head and spun around squealing in delight, Robb began to explain their tale to Arya who drank his words eagerly. Sandor watched Eddard carry the black pup inside. No doubt he would present the dog to his youngest Rickon, probably even take responsibility over the pup until the little lord was old enough to care for it on his own.  
　　Sandor carried the smallest of the litter inside and walked swiftly to Sansa's chambers rapping on the door lightly. Sansa eased the door open her blue eyes trailing upwards to Sandor's face catching on the squirming pup “This is yours little bird” Sandor handed her the dire wolf.   
　　“What... Where?” Sansa held the little thing in her arms and Sandor explained to her why she now was the owner of her very own dire wolf. Sansa had stepped back into her room to sit on a chair petting the pup, Sandor stood awkwardly nearby, taking in the 9 year olds room filled with dolls and embroideries of flowers hanging on the walls. It was very soft and feminine.  
　　“What is her name?”  
　　“That's for you to decide” he shrugged  
　　Sansa thought for a few moments the pup turned it yellow eyes to stare at her and suddenly the name came to her mind “Lady”  
　　Sandor laughed “Only you would name a wild beast such”  
　　Sansa stood and smacked him playfully “It is a beautiful name for my beautiful wolf”  
　　“Well you’ll no longer need to have an old hound around then will you” Sandor mocked sadness, placing a hand on his chest bending over as if he were to die, Sansa laughed and patted the top of his  
　　“I will always need my hound” She smiled at him “Let's take Lady for a walk, I want to see her siblings” Sansa left her room with Sandor in tow rejoining the Stark family and getting to know each of the wolves that had now joined this growing den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to upload today, been at home sick for a few days, enjoy the chapter! Feel free to comment too :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 16 & 10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sandor strode through Winter Town a set scowl on his face, he knew this would keep the people at bay not that they had a habit of talking to the Clegane hound. He grunted, to think a name like that could even get under his skin.  
　　Over the last year he had grown more he was nearly 7 feet tall now, his muscle had toned and scars stretched. The larger he got the more whispers he would hear in town Lannister dog, Hound, Beast! once a child had even thrown mud at his face. He felt his temper flare at the memory. It had become harder and harder to rein it in lately.  
　　“Hound!” He turned on who ever dared to call him out now only to see the little bird skipping over to him  
　　“Hello Sansa” He swallowed his rage and tried to be kind to the girl.  
　　“I’m picking new thread” She began chirping of the embroidery she had been making over the last few days, Sandor shuffled uncomfortably as people stared at them quite the pair the two of them must look like he smirked at his thoughts.   
　　“Sansa don't just run off like that” Lady Catelyn exited the shop “Oh hello Sandor”  
　　Sandor nodded his head in response “Go on little bird pick your thread and then show me when you are done your embroidery”   
　　“Come with me and help me choose!” Sansa grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, Catelyn gave him an apologetic yet thankful smile when he complied.   
　　Later when their shopping was done Sandor escorted the two back to Winterfell not that he had much of a choice with Sansa's vice like hold on his hand. When the three entered the inner gates Maester Luwin approached Sandor “A raven came for you today” He looked apprehensively at Lady Catelyn “You can see Lord Stark about it in the Great Hall.” Sandor nodded then said his goodbyes to Sansa who looked sullen at his departure.  
　　 Sandor opened the door to the hall, Eddard sat at his usual seat he was staring down at a paper that looked worn, he was frowning “Lord Stark” Sandor announce himself when he was almost at the foot of the dais.  
　　“Sandor” Eddard gave a soft smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
　　“There was a letter for me?”  
　　“Yes” Eddard frowned “Do you like living in Winterfell Sandor?”  
　　“Yes Lord Stark”  
　　“You don't have to be so formal” Eddard laughed and poured a second cup of wine offering it to Sandor who drank heavily “It would seem there is a question of whether you are truly needed to stay here any longer and can return home”  
　　Sandor's hand clench around the cup, fear stabbed through him, his eyes shot to Eddard's “Will I be returning to House Clegane than Ned?” He never had used the man's nick name, it sounded almost imploring of him to do so now.  
　　“If you truly wish to return to your-” he hesitated “family”  
　　Sandor's mind dragged him to the night his brother had pushed his face in to the flames, his sisters funeral, his grandfathers disapproving lectures. His scars burned and he reached up to absently rubbed the side of his face, saddened that he couldn’t feel anything anymore.  
　　“If I wanted to stay what would you say to them?”  
　　Eddard smiled “Simply that you are a well need addition and that I do not yet feel the debt has been paid” Sandor knew his grandfather would sneer at the words and blame Sandor for not being good enough to quickly repay his debts “Would you like me to send that message?”  
　　Silence fell between the two of them it seemed to stretch on forever while Sandor struggled with what his family would want, perhaps for him to become a knight maybe even a white cloak in Kings Landing to be the proper dog of a Lannister or he could simply stay here with the Stark family.  
　　“I would like to stay” His eyes stared at the ground not wanting to show the weakness in his eyes.  
　　Eddards chair scrapped across the floor he heard the man approach him and then a solid hand land on his shoulder. It was almost laughable how much taller Sandor was than Eddard and yet he felt like the boy he had been 5 years ago when he first arrived in Winterfell. Eddard smiled up at him “Go on and enjoy the rest of your day, I will send the raven”  
　　  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 17 & 11 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sansa sighed bored of watching her bothers train in the yard she turned her attention to Lady trying to teach her pet to sit pretty and shake paws but every time she would cock her head to the side and whimper.  
　　Sandor chuckled beside her “She doesn’t understand what you want when all you do is hold your hand out”  
　　Sansa frowned, he always snuck up on her “It's impossible”  
　　“You need patience with dogs. Wait here a moment” Sandor went to the kitchens grabbing some chicken that was left from lunch then returned to Sansa.   
　　“What are you doing?” He held the meat in front of Lady then closed his fist around it and brought it to her paw on the ground.  
　　“I’m training her” He concentrated on Lady having to tell her to sit when she tried to stand and sniff at his hand. Lady whined and pawed at his hand “Good girl” he opened his hand to let her see the food and picked a piece off to feed her. He continued this several times telling her “Shake Lady” and when she would raise her paw he feed her more and praised her. Eventually he ran out of meat but she continued to raise and place her hand into his palm. “You try Sansa”  
　　Sansa knelt in front of her dire wolf “Shake Lady” her yellow eyes seemed to consider the command for a moment before her paw lifted and landed on Sansas outstretched one. Sansa beamed “Good girl lady” She threw her arms around Lady petting her. Lady barked and wagged her tail.  
　　“Thank you Sandor!”  
　　“No problem little bird”   
　　“How did you know to do that?”  
　　Sandor smiled “My grandfather used to serve as the kennel master at Casterly Rock. It's something I grew up doing”  
　　“I’m very glad you stayed with us” Sansa snuggled in closer to Lady  
　　“I am too little bird” he ruffled her hair she let out a distressed cry “Now what shall we teach her next hmm?”  
　　  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 18 & 12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sansa settled down on her blanket, smoothed out her skirts and nibbled on lemon cakes as she opened her favorite novel full of tales and verses of Florian and Jonquil. Lady lay peacefully beside her. Sansa hummed happily her mind drifting to her own handsome knight. He would brave the cold winter to storm the castle and take her away to a castle in the south. Perhaps he would have golden hair and blue eyes like the sky and a voice as sweet as-  
　　“What are you doing?” Sandor Clegane's impossibly large frame sat next to the girl she looked into his gray eyes then at his dark hair some of which he swept over to try and cover the scarred side of his face.  
　　“I was reading” Sansa blushed, she knew it wasn’t proper to stare so long at someone.  
　　“Then why is your book closed?” He scooped up one of her treats  
　　“I-I was thinking”  
　　“Of what little bird”   
　　Sansa sighed dreamily “Handsome knights”   
　　Sandor bristled beside her “Aren’t you too young to be doing that already” he sounded gruffer than usual, he plucked the book from her hands and began scanning the pages “much too young for these tales”   
　　Sansa frowned trying to snatch it back but Sandor held it above his head even when she stood she couldn’t get a good grip on the book and toppled over. “Sorry little bird” Lady had jumped to attention, her tail wagging wanting to join in the play. Sandor helped Sansa stand up and she wiped tears from her eyes before he could see them and patted Lady to calm her down.  
　　“Don’t you want to be knight” Sansa snapped as she ripped the books from his offering hands “and marry a pretty girl!”  
　　“No pretty girl wants an ugly hound” Sansa's anger cooled at the sad tone in his voice “There are no true knights left any ways Sansa, no more than there are gods”   
　　“That is not true one day my knight will come for me and then you will see the only true knight left in all of Westeros”  
　　“Will he be a fair and courteous fool of a knight like Florian” He laughed  
　　“Yes he will and I will be his Jonquil” She hugged her book tightly to her chest smiling at the thought of their love.  
　　“Is this why you never come to the training field anymore little bird? You would rather sit and day dream?”  
　　“A proper lady has more important things to do than watch the men train”  
　　“Wait until you are older, you will want to do nothing more than watch them” Sandor rolled his eyes.  
　　“I doubt that” Sansa turned her nose up trying to seem dignified but Sandor just pinched it between his thumb and forefinger making the girl squeal and thump her fist against his shoulders which he pretended wounded him until Lady jumped on top of him toppling him licking his face with pure joy while Sansa laughed beside them encouraging her dire wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this chapter yesterday, I've been watching to much anime after work and sleeping in so I've lost track of time this week. but please enjoy this chapter :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 19 & 13 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sansa hummed happily sitting in a field of wild flowers with Lady by her side while she intertwined the stems of flowers. “You don't have to sulk” Sansa called over her shoulder at Sandor who was standing stiffly behind her  
　　“I’m not sulking”  
　　“Then why don’t you come sit and enjoy spring with me” Sansa smiled at him, he probably wanted to be with Robb and Jon but when she had asked him to escort her outside Winterfell he accepted. Sandor sighed and sat down next to her, he was wearing such dark colors and looked like a storm in the midst of the sunny meadow.   
　　Sansa hummed more finishing her last crown of flowers. She placed one on her head and a slightly smaller one on Lady who tilted her head confused but didn’t shake it off then Sansa stood and placed one on Sandor giggling at his appearance.  
　　“Really little bird” He smirked at her  
　　“I like it” Sansa patted the top of his head “You can never take it off” her hand slowly drifted towards his scars his hand snatched at it, tightening on her wrist, he gave her a warning look. She flushed “May I?”  
　　His eyes narrowed but he released her hand and turned his face slightly, Sansa gazed at his scars before brushing her tips from his temple to his chin “Can you feel this?”  
　　“No” Her hand cupped his face “Well maybe, I’m not sure if its feeling or just some memory of what it was like to be touched” Sansa frowned pulling her hand away and placing a kiss there instead.  
　　When Sandor turned to the girl she had sat back down and began petting Lady while singing softly. Sandor reached up to touch the crown of flowers on his head considering pulling it off but instead he straightened it and teased the girls song, which she never took to heart and sang louder causing him to plug his ears pretending it hurt his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 20 & 14 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sansa woke to screaming in the yard, she shot out of bed to find Lady staring out the window, her ears flat against her face a low whine escaped her throat. “What's going on girl?” Sansa looked out and saw a fire blazing in the near distance. It looked as though one of the stables had caught fire, dozens of people where rushing toward it.  
　　Sansa stepped back from the window fear gripping her It will be alright the adults will stop it, it won't reach me here Lady turned and ran to the door scratching at it while barking “Stop that Lady” Sansa pulled her from the door then heard muffled cries on the other side.  
　　Careful to keep Lady in the room Sansa slipped out to the hall, it was pitch black any candles that had been lit had long since gone out, with her arms stretched out she took cautious steps forward but tripped when her foot collide with something solid.  
　　Her hands stopped her fall by grabbing the unknown person in front of her, large hands wrapped around her waist and clung to her, she felt tears wet her stomach. Her hands searched the persons face she wasn’t surprised when she felt Sandors scars “It's okay Sandor” She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his face to her hair and continued to sob.  
　　She vaguely heard him mutter “So much.... too hot... tried... couldn’t.... ran far... flames” her hands stroked his hair and she hummed soothingly. She didn’t notice when she had begun to sing to him and she wasn’t sure why the song that was escaping her lips was Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy perhaps she hoped The Mother would take mercy on her hound and soothe his fears  
　　  
　　Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
　　Save our sons from war, we pray.  
　　Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
　　Let them know a better day.  
　　  
　　Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
　　Help our daughters through this fray.  
　　Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
　　Teach us all a kinder way.  
　　  
　　Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
　　Save our sons from war, we pray.  
　　Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
　　Let them know a better day.  
　　  
　　His tears slowed and his breaths became even “Thank you” Sansa kissed the top of his head and continued to hum until she felt sleep start to cloud her mind and her eyes drifted closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sandor woke in the wee hours of the morning, he knew the sun wasn’t yet up. A small sigh came from below him when he looked down he saw his little bird curled up in his arms, a small hand resting against his chest. He smiled and brushed some of her hair from her face. She was still asleep when he stood and carried her back to her bed, Lady’s head perked up when he entered the room. He pulled her sheets back and placed Sansa into her bed tucking her in and planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep then rolled to her side cuddling up to Lady. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sansa woke up near midday to Lady licking her face she hazily wiped her eyes then remembered the night before, she donned a cloak and dashed out to the yard, the barn was chard but no longer giving off smoke or heat.   
　　“Sansa what are you doing?” Her mother strode over to her “Are you in your night clothes still? You’ll catch a cold” Catelyn began urging Sansa back indoors but she was still trying to find Sandor  
　　“I need to find Sandor” She pleaded with her mother  
　　“You can see him later now go get clothed honestly. Why do you need to find him so badly anyhow?” Catelyn eyed her daughter.  
　　Sansa sighed and ran back to her room and dressed quickly for the day then ran towards the great hall before she could round the corner she ran head first into Sandor “Oh! I was looking for you!”  
　　“Were you little bird?”   
　　“Yes!” She looked up at his stormy eyes “How-How are you” She whispered, unsure if he wanted anyone to know how he had reacted the night before.  
　　“I’m much better, thank you for singing me such sweet songs” He smiled at her patting her head, thinking to himself how silly it was that full grown man had to seek comfort in a little girl over fire.  
　　“Any time” Sansa smiled sweetly a blush creeping over her cheeks “I should go eat then” She skipped away from him humming Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy  
　　  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 21 & 15 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sansa stood next to Arya, Lady and Nymeria were playing together behind them, yipping playfully. Arya was matching the boys movements with her own wooden sword her face pulled tight in concentration yet Sansa couldn’t help but find herself watching only Sandor training.  
　　It had been years since Sansa had gone out of her way to come watch the men train and it felt completely different from when she was a child. She carefully followed the contours of Sandors muscles as they tightened and stretched with every move. His tunic had been shed and sweat was glistening on his bronzed abdomen, dark hairs curled across his pecks then a fine trail ran down the center of his stomach dipping into his breeches, she pulled her gaze from his body blushing deeply.   
　　Lately she couldn’t keep her eyes to herself. Always seeking him out in the dining hall or yard an easy feat since he was so much taller than all the other men. Sansa had grown too, every one remarked on how she was very tall for a girl and now her body was filling out in other places too. She felt uncomfortable in all her dresses but even more so when she watched him.  
　　She didn’t understand the stirrings in her stomach she never felt that way when she watched Jon and Robb. “Sansa!” Arya screeched in her ear   
　　“What!” Sansa snapped, a hand placed over her racing heart  
　　“You’re staring again” Arya smirked, she had begun to notice Sansas unruly behavior over the last few weeks  
　　“I am not! I was simply thinking about how graceful they are and” she gave Arya a pointed look “how you are not.”  
　　Arya swung her ‘sword’ at Sansa “Better than you”  
　　“Perhaps but I am a Lady” She turned away from her glowering sister  
　　“Don’t you two ever stop” Jon ran over to the arguing girls and ruffled Ayra's hair  
　　“She started it” Sansa sniffed Robb laughed at her.  
　　“Of course”   
　　Sansa's face scrunched up she whirled around about to walk away from her siblings, perhaps she would go back to reading or sewing to take her mind from Sandor. Her breath left her when he stood behind her blocking her path. Her eye level was just below his shoulders, giving her a perfect view of his steadily rising chest, the hairs seemed so fine up close.  
　　“Oh hello Ser-” Sansas eyes shot up to his face stopping short at his mouth, her mind assaulted her with the dream she had had the night before.  
　　In her dream she awoke in her bed, the air seemed cool and when she rolled over to find Lady she was meet with Sandor's gray eyes, in an instant the air felt like it was on fire. Her hand had reached out he caught it with his own bring it to his lips then using it to pull her body closer to his, he lifted and tucked her under him “Little bird” he had rasped before his cruel lips met her own. She could feel his scars under her hand-  
　　“I’m no Ser. You know that Lady Stark” Sandors voice dragged her mind back to the present, she knew her face must be scarlet now.  
　　“Don't call me that” Sansa tried to mimic his playful tone but felt her voice shake   
　　“Alright little bird but only if you stop calling me Ser”  
　　Sansa jumped at the rumbling tone he said her nickname in, the same as her dream “I-I have to go” Sansa grabbed her skirts in hand and ran away from the field darting into the keep, up the stairs and then she burst into her room slammed the door shut setting the latch in place. Heaving she braced her back against the door and slide down it slowly feeling like a puddle on the floor.   
　　I just have to avoid him that's all. It’ll be fine, I just have to stop thinking these things. Soon enough it will all be normal again and this sickness in my heart will be gone. Her hand absently rubbed over her hastening heart as she let out a deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this Chapter and the next one are my favorite, please feel free to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man once again I'm late posting the chapter, this time I blame my obsession with binge reading Alice in the Country of Hearts! I hope you enjoy this chapter it is the second last one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 22 & 16 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sandor stumbled along the road, his head swam with the wine from some tavern in Winter town, Robb and Jon were stumbling next to him. All three of the men were laughing joyfully at some ridiculous slurring from Jon about a local girl who had propositioned him.  
　　Jon was slumped between Robb and Sandor for the last trek of their way home. “My stomach is... Hic... killing m-” As they entered the inner gates Jon began emptying his stomach on the ground. Sandor laughed at him, they had more than their usual fill of wine which Jon never held over as well.  
　　Robb clapped a hand on his bothers back “I’ll take care of ‘em. Go on” He waved Sandor off who turned with a lazy smile and wove his way to his sleeping quarters, once inside he spotted flaming red hair as it turned a corner. He gave a wolfish smile and quickened his pace snatching at Sansa “Oh!” She yelped he turned her, pressing her back against the stone wall and bent forward in an attempt to bring his face lower to her own.  
　　“And what is a little bird doing out so late at night” he slurred  
　　“I was taking a walk. I couldn't sleep” her cheeks reddened, she blushed every time he saw her, it made her look so very pretty, very pretty indeed “Are you drunk?”  
　　“Aye” he meet her blue eyes, so bright with laughter  
　　“Are Robb and Jon with you then?”  
　　“They were” his hand reached up to tangle in some of her hair, rubbing it between his finger tips that way he did in his dreams of her 'What does it smell like' he leaned forward determined to find out.  
　　“Ser” Her tiny voice broke through the fog of his mind he could tell she had said more but he truly hadn’t heard, he smiled ruefully  
　　“You’ve grown so much” he couldn’t stop the words from flowing out his mouth, or his hand that trailed from her shoulder down to her elbow than back up again “A true beauty” he brought his body closer to her, eyes watching her chest rise with her surprised gasp “Why do you avoid me now little bird” he gave her a knowing smile  
　　“I do not-”  
　　He brought his lips to hers, silencing the lies. He groaned at the contact, so sweet and soft more than he could possibly have imagined. Her hands braced against his chest, he hesitated for a moment waiting to see if she would push him away but instead her nails dug into his tunic. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, plunging deep within. Sansa stiffened then relaxed sighing into his lips meeting his thrusts.  
　　He pulled her in as close as he could her whole body pressed against his, the wine made his head spin and he knew he should stop and let the girl go but he wanted more. His hands roamed her body “Sandor” She moaned when his lips left hers to trail kisses along her neck, one of her hands reached up and touched his scars, he jumped back at the sudden jolt of heat he felt there.   
　　He pulled away from her, keeping her at an arm's length now, she seemed dazed hands floating in the air lips bruised and plump from his kiss “I- Sans- You should go back to bed little bird”   
　　“Oh” Sansa's eyes cast down word “Did I- Was I-”  
　　He groaned pulling her in for a another kiss, this one was chaste but it still affected him right to his core “You were amazing” He whispered into her ear, he felt her cheek twitch, he knew the girl would be grinning. “I must go” He stalked away from Sansa rushing back to his room, praying he would forget her taste, her scent, her sighs. If he couldn’t he would surely take another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 23 & 17 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sansa hummed sitting alone in the Godswoods, Sandor stood further back watching her, her red hair lifted in the wind her small hand tried to tamp it back down. She had a lovely blue dress on just slightly lighter than her own eyes.   
　　“Little bird” She turned toward him flashing a bright smile.   
　　“Sandor” She stood up as he approached her.  
　　“Tell me little bird what would you like me to give you today for your name day?” She smiled playfully up at him then her hands snaked up to the collar of his tunic and pulled his lips down to her own.   
　　Sandor slanted his face and deepened the kiss, this was how she wanted him to kiss her, using his tongue to pull sweet songs from her lips.   
　　It had been 5 months since they had shared their first kiss since then the girl would hide in the shadows and when Sandor was into his cups she would appear and he would be helpless to comply to her wishes, wanting to taste her again. But whenever they had been alone in the light of day, his mind clear of wine, and they come too close to one another and their lips would seek each other he remained in control not allowing for anything more than a chaste peck.   
　　He knew he was using the wine as an excuse to take more than he should from the little bird, even a light graze of her lips was too much for him but today is her name day and he would kiss her the way she wanted, his hand holding her face steady while the other rested on the small of her back.  
　　“Oh Sandor” She sighed turning her face, he kissed and nipped at her ear slowly working his way down her neck stopping at the spot that made her shudder  
　　“We shouldn’t be doing this little bird” he whispered  
　　Sansa frowned “Why?”  
　　Sandor sighed and pulled back from her enough to look into her eyes but hold her body against his “What if someone saw this? What would they think?” Her face was flushed her breaths rapid “A highborn practicing kisses with a hound”  
　　“Practicing?”  
　　“You have no need to anymore Sansa you are quite good, any man to become your lord husband will be pleased” Sansa started to pull from his hold, he knew she would be upset but he was worried that someone may find them and if they did she may be saddled with him forever. He worried about Lord Eddard, guilt had been building in Sandor over the last few weeks. She may respond to his kisses but he knew deep down that Sansa could have no true reason beyond trying the unknown with whoever was closest “I know you are a highborn girl who has certain... urges that would not be proper for you to act on-”  
　　Sansa stepped further back from him, her eyes darting to the ground, trying to hide her tears “It's- it's my name day, why would you say these things”  
　　“I’m not trying to upset you Sansa I just need you to understand that this can’t continue on anymore after today. You should save your lips for-” Sansa shoved past him running out of the Godswoods.  
　　  
　　Sansa had locked herself in her room and cried for hours, her eyes were rimmed red and her lips swollen from biting them to hold back her loudest cries. Her family had come several times trying to coax her out of her room, to tell them what had happened to upset her. She couldn’t face them if she did she worried she would tell them about Sandor. How much she loved the man and how much he had hurt her 'Practicing on him, how could he think I could ever do that to him!'  
　　When her breaths had calmed she went to see her parents in their room, her mother fawned over her but Sansa wouldn’t tell her anything about her tears instead she looked her father in the eyes “I want to go away, far away” She bit her lip again “It's-it's for my name day present. Please? Maybe somewhere warm? Just for a little while.”  
　　Eddard frowned then pulled his daughter into a hug “Of course, would you like to visit Highgarden? I can take you and Arya there” Sansa nodded into her father's chest arms wrapping around him.  
　　“Thank you”  
　　  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
　　  
　　Sandor walked aimlessly about the yard, Sansa had left for Highgarden before he had another chance to talk to her but it was probably for the best since he wanted to take his words back and kiss her all over. A squeal of excitement dragged his attention to the gate, there was a small crowd of people mainly made up of the Starks and small folk girls and children.  
　　Then he saw his little bird standing tall and proud. He hair was styled differently and her clothes were made from bright colored silks, tight around her waist and chest which was exposed in the plunging dress line. She wasn’t wearing a cloak, she would freeze in this weather but she acted as if she was still lounging in the southern heat.  
　　Sandor found himself walking toward her like a man who had gone without water for weeks and she was a the last drop of dew in the world. As he approached he started picking up some of the conversation   
　　“Oh it was so beautiful- Ser Loras was a true knight- We spent much time together” She smiled slyly to one of the girls her age then looked up to see Sandor, his heart raced then plummeted when the kindness drained from her face replaced with a cool facade “Ser Clegane” Her eyes drifted away from his and she continued on her way leaving him alone in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little sad now but there is a happy ending, final chapter will be up next week :) please leave a comment and thank you to everyone who has left a comment of kudos so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone! The final chapter, which is shorter than the rest but hopefully you will still enjoy it :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ages: 24 & 18 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　　Sandor strapped on the last of his gear and looked himself in the mirror, in less than an hour he would set out with the Starks and their Bannermen to fight against another Iron Island rebellion, they wanted to be free of the seven kingdoms and now it seemed they wanted Kings Landing as well. Cursing out the name of the new king, Joffrey Baratheon. Sandor didn't pay much mind to the squabbles of ‘kings’ but he would follow Eddard Stark into to battle without hesitation.  
　　Perhaps when he returned there would be even more scars to disfigure his face, would the little bird finally speak to him then. He turned away from his reflection, anger pulling his stomach tight, it had been over a year since Sansas 17th name day, since they had kissed for the last time. After she returned from Highgarden she had not spoken to him unless it was required of her to appear polite. Even then she would only call him Ser Clegane. At this point he would relish if she called him hound, anything but bloody Ser.  
　　At first he had tried to approach her, get her alone to talk but she always turned away from him and stayed with her entourage of friends. She wore those high garden dresses and hair styles for so long afterwards and it had driven him crazy to not feel her hips pressed against him or kiss her exposed neck, he wondered just how thin that silk had been but she eventually changed back to her old northern clothes. Lady Catelyn had obviously put a stop to her new attire after several village boys leered openly at Sansa.   
　　Anytime he was near her she would flirt with a local boy should one be nearby and if she was with only other girls she talked of the damn Ser Loras and his fair hair and gentle face. He wanted to throttle the man. It wasn’t long after that he finally treated her with the same despondence she had given to him.  
　　Now she was no longer his little bird but Lady Sansa. His fists clenched as he exited his rooms and headed for the gate, standing alone he watched the snow fall from the sky. The Starks would be saying their goodbyes now, would Sansa go to the Godswoods and pray for her bothers and father? Would Sandor make it into her sweet words?  
　　He sighed his eyes drifting back to the main keep door, he watched it open and Sansa burst out, her blue cloak barely over her shoulders, red hair spilling out the hood, she looked around frantically before her eyes met his then she sprinted forward. Sandor didn’t notice when his legs started to run towards the girl or when his arms stretched out to pick her up as she threw herself into him. Her hands grasped his face and the two kissed passionately. All his pent up fury and sorrow flowing out of him and commanding their kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Sansa cried out pulling back to look into his eyes, tears slipped down her cheeks.  
　　“I’m so sorry! I was being childish!”   
　　“Shh little bird, it was my fault”   
　　Her body shuddered with her tears, “I love you Sandor! I love you so much!”  
　　His heart almost stopped then he smiled, kissing her deeply one more time before saying “I love you too” He truly did love this girl, the one he watched grow up into a beautiful lady, who sung of handsome knights and yet gave her love to a scarred beast of a man, the only one who held him when he was faced with fire.  
　　“Don't go please don’t go”  
　　“Sansa I must”  
　　“No! I will tell my father to leave you here, I’ll tell him I don't feel safe with all of them gone and ask for you to stay behind”  
　　“Don’t do that Sansa” Sandor smiled lovingly at her, his hand brushed her cheek after he set her on her own feet “I want to go, I want to fight”  
　　“But what if something happens, I couldn't live with myself if you had left and I hadn’t told you and now if you don't return-”  
　　Sandor kissed her again to stop her words “I will return Sansa. When I do I will ask for your hand in marriage” Only when he had become the kind of man deserving of her. Sansa blushed then took his hand in her own bringing it to her lips and placing a kiss in his palm  
　　“I will be waiting” The two broke apart as the rest of the Stark family exited the castle, Sandor said his goodbyes to Arya, Brandon, Rickon and Lady Catelyn who gave him a hug and asked him to take care of her sons. As they left the keep behind them Sandor took one last look at his little bird, standing in the snow smiling back at him, she blew him a kiss then blushed furiously before turning to head back into the walls of Winterfell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 years later

　　Sansa stood in the Gods woods, she was saying another prayer for the safe return of her father, brothers and love Sandor. Their hadn’t been a raven for a while but Sansa knew they were still alive, still safe.  
　　“Little bird” Sansa turned slowly to see Sandor standing behind her, he looked more aged than when he had left and a new scar was pinking on his cheek her hand reached up to touch him, to make sure he was truly standing before.  
　　“You are here, you are home.”  
　　“Yes little bird, your hound has returned.”  
　　“I missed you so much” Tears built in her eyes.  
　　He smiled leaning his cheek into her hand before taking it in both of his “Sansa will you become my Lady wife?”  
　　“Yes! Of course Sandor” She pulled him into her arms, her heart racing so glad he had returned to her finally, that he still loved her and she could finally hold him again. Sandor stood up fully tilting Sansa chin up and kissed her soundly.  
　　“I love you my brave knight”  
　　“I love you little bird”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around with me until the end, this was my first Game of Thrones fanfcition and I’m pretty happy with how it turned out.   
> I have plans to write more Sansa and Sandor fanfictions but they might not be posted until the summer time (my friend who will be editing for me will be back in town then)  
> One more time thank you so much and please feel free to leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, I plan to update once a week, I hope you enjoyed and please if you would like to leave a comment :)


End file.
